oscfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSound Competition (Season 16)
. Rotterdam |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - Within Temptation - "Angels" Qualification (1) - Kim-Lian feat. Linda Bengtzing - "Not That Kinda Girl" Qualification (2) - Anouk - "Lost" |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 23 July 2013 - 30 July 2013 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 19 August 2013 - 25 August 2013 Qualification - 4 August 2013 - 18 August 2013 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - John Newman - "Love Me Again" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Monika May - "Ghost"}} '''OpenSound Competiton 16 (OSC 16) was sixteenth contest in the history of OpenSound. The last winner (The Netherlands) was the host of this season for the second time (after 12-th Season). It was decided that beautiful (Rotterdam) will be the venue of the competition. The winning song was choosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was traditionall: after the Qualification Stage (First Day and Second Day) there were Final and Superfinal Stages. Logo Traditional competition's "star" with the flag of host country (The Netherlands). The official theme was changed saving only the star's design as in 15-th Season. 16-th Season's theme is not so colorfull because of the tragic winning song of 15-th competition. But for the first time there is not only one star. We could see another one with official flag of LGBT community which plays the big role in dutch life. This logo was made by Kirill Mazitov. Interval acts It was confirmed that the leaders from OSC_COUNTRIES: STEP_BY_STEP (in category of dutch representers) will perform in 1-st Qualification Stage, 2-nd and of course in the Final Stage (TOP-3). But Sharon Doorson has no songs written before 2012 and she was changed on the last winner Anouk. In First Qualification Stage the winner of OSC 12 Kim-Lian performed "Not That Kinda Girl" with swedish artist Linda Bengtzing. In Second Qualification Stage Anouk decided to sing one of her most succesfull compositions - "Lost". And of course it was choosen that in the Final Stage will perform the best representer of The Netherlands by the public main (OSC_COUNTRIES: STEP_BY_STEP) which also has won "Best Group 2012" at OpenSound Competition Music Awards 2012 - Within Temptation. The group has represented their famous single of 2005 - "Angels". Participants 4 regions which producers have had the best results in the last season started already from the Final: * - Cassadee Pope - "Wasting All These Tears" * - Diandra Flores - "Lost" * - Agnes Carlsson - "Got Me Good (Bassflow remake)" * - Epica - "Storm The Sorrow" The other - from Qualification Stage. Top-10 from Qualification Stage First Day, top-10 from Qualification Stage Second Day and two countries with administration's wildcards went to Final. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-10 in each day joined 4 already selected finalists. Also joined two countries with administration wildcards. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 26 countries took their parts in this stage: 22 from Qualification Stage and 4 regions with the best results in the last season. And only top-4 reached Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated in this part of the competition.